


What Drinking Causes

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But we are focusing on Yami and Seto at the beginning, Dark, Depressed Yami, Depression, Drunken Mistakes, Everyone was drunk, Gen, Hurt Yami, IDK what I was doing, Love does come into play later, M/M, Mentioned of the gang at the party, One Night Stand, Regretful Seto, Sad, Seto makes it up for Yami, Seto wants to speak to Yami, Suicidal Yami, This is a shitty book, Used Yami, Yaoi, Yugi being a great friend for Yami, bottom yami, mention of self harming, top seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: The gang got drunk and Yami lead Seto upstairs for a one night stand. Morning comes and Seto wants Yami to play as if nothing happened. At school, someone is all over Seto and Yami snaps taking him around to the other side if the school to get away where a mistake brings back the night. Will it be a one night stand or will it be more? Read to find out





	1. Drunken Hazed

Yami: *his head swimming from the alcohol as everyone else. Him and Seto the only ones still up*

Seto: *in a drunken state, looking at Yami with lust filled eyes*

Yami: *purrs and stands up, walking to the stairs and looks back at him. Inviting him before disappearing at the top*

Seto: *licks his lips and follows him*

Yami: *laying on his bed, all opened up* Seto~

Seto: *growls, closing the door before saddling him*

Yami: *kisses him, locking his hands in his hair*

Seto: *moans quietly, roughly grinding into him*

Yami: please~

Seto: strip~

Yami: *sits up at best and takes off his shirt*

Seto: *sucks on his neck while rolling his nipples*

Yami: ahhh~ Seto~ more~ *bucking his hips*

Seto: *purrs, sucking on his nipples, unbuckling his pants*

Yami: *arches his back* Seto~ *gripping his hair*

Seto: needy are we *smirking at him*

Yami: please...I-I always wanted you...

Seto: *a bit shocked before kissing him and strips off his jeans and boxers*

Yami: *panicking as he finally told him*

Seto: *love nips his ear, stroking him* how long

Yami: *shudders and whines* n-not long after I first saw you

Seto: how cute *licks his tip*

Yami: *gasps and arches his back* fuck~!!

Seto: *takes all of him, moaning*

Yami: *hissing and tossing his head. Gripping the sheets* too much~

Seto: *ignores him and hums*

Yami: AHHH~ SETO~ *bucking his hips*

Seto: *holds his hips down and sucks him off*

Yami: *moaning and panting* I'm gonna cum~

Seto: *kisses him* cum then *stroking him faster*

Yami: *tightly closes his eyes and cums*

Seto: * lets him relax, kissing his neck*

Yami: *opens his eyes, his vision white*

Seto: *rubs a finger at his entrance. Using his cum as lube* relax now

Yami: sorry *blushing shyly*

Seto: *looks at him* virgin?

Yami: *blushes more and nods*

Seto: *smirks* I'm gonna enjoy this

Yami: shut up and get it on. I may be a virgin but I'm not afraid to top

Seto: to top as in riding me slut

Yami: *smirks* exactly *shyly kisses him*

Seto: *kissed back, gently fingering him* I said relax

Yami: it feels weird *in tears trying to move away from his finger*

Seto: Yami if I don't stretch you out you'll be in worse pain and will bleed more

Yami: *clenches harder, hiding his face in his shoulder* please...

Seto: *sighs and forces his way to try to look for his sweet spot*

Yami: *his stomach flutters and blushes* t-there

Seto: *hears the small plea and runs it again* relax Yami *kissing his cheek*

Yami: *nods, slowly relaxing*

Seto: *adds a second finger*

Yami: *cries out, clenching again* I'm sorry

Seto: you're okay. Take the time you need *stroking his cock to make him hard again*

Yami: *his thighs shakes, moaning softly*

Seto: *gets an idea and starts sucking him off again*

Yami: *arches his back moaning*

Seto: *starts scissoring and stretching him out. Hitting his sweet spot*

Yami: *clenching the sheets and thrusting into his mouth and onto his fingers*

Seto: *purrs around him*

Yami: SETO *cums*

Seto: *moans, swallowing it and pulls out his fingers. Brings his legs over his shoulders* ready

Yami: *nod*

Seto: *thrusts into him*

Yami: *moans in mix emotions*

Seto: *shifts his thrusts to hit his sweet spot* fuck~ Yami~

Yami: *clenches around his cock, scratching his shoulders and back* Seto~ Seto~ Seto~ *moaning and tossing his head*

Seto: *strokes his cock* so hot~

Yami: ahhh~!! *his eyes tightly closed in pleasure*

Seto: *panting and grips his hips, rocking him into the bed. The headboard bashing into the wall*

Yami: *kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth*

Seto: *sucks on his tongue, gripping the base of his cock to hold him off from cumming*

Yami: *whines* please Seto~

Seto: *scrapes his teeth along his neck* soon~

Yami: I want to ride

Seto: *smirks and flips them over* ride me slut *slaps his ass*

Yami: *moans and slams himself onto his cock. Tossing his head back and screams out*

Seto: *moans, gripping his hips*

Yami: *rocking and rolling his hips, wants him to cum first* cum in me Seto~ I'm all yours

Seto: *growls and pulls out of him, getting him in his hands and knees and pounds into him* whore

Yami: *arches his back screaming* yes~!!

Seto: *soon cums in him, stroking his cock*

Yami: I LOVE YOU~ *cums*


	2. Just A One Night Stand

Yami: *softly snoring before stirring up with a hangover. Whines and curls up into someone tightly. His eyes pop wide open and he jumps out of the bed*

Seto: *hisses as he woke up* god my head...

Yami: *whines, his ass hurting*

Seto: *hears someone whimpers before last night swarms back into his head* Yami

Yami: *whimpers* yeah...

Seto: *sighs*

Yami: *crawls back into him, into his arms*

Seto: *growls and shoves him off* what the hell!?

Yami: *flinches* what the hell to you!? *confuse and scared*

Seto:...look we got to talk about last night

Yami: and? *looks at him with hurt eyes*

Seto: we were drunk. We weren't in our right minds. It was a mistake and nothing more. We can't tell anyone of this

Yami: *panting heavily as more tears formed before standing up dressed and leaves. Slamming the door* 'FUCKING ASSHOLE' *runs home crying softly* 'Yugi was right I shouldn't have come'

Yugi: *getting breakfast*

Yami: *comes in his headache worse and his chest killing him*

Yugi: Yami? *sets the bowl down and hugs him tightly* what's wrong?

Yami: *inhales his scent, calming down* you were right Yugi...I'm sorry

Yugi: *looks up at him* Yami what happened *leads him to the couch*

Yami: *sits down hissing a bit*

Yugi: *leaves them comes back with aspirin* here it'll help with the hangover *sits down eating cereal*

Yami: *takes it* well...we got drunk and we...did it

Yugi: *his eyes went wide* really!? *happy for him*

Yami: he said it meant nothing a and that we were drunk and out of it...I confess my love to him and he wants to act like nothing happened *in tears, curling in a ball*

Yugi: *saddens and lost his appetite and hugs him again* I'm sorry Yami

Yami: *holds him* no I shouldn't have believed he can change much less open his heart

Yugi: *nuzzles his chest* I'm sorry Atem

Yami: *smiles lightly, petting his hair* it's okay Yugi...it'll get better 'hopefully'

Yugi: *sighs* how about you take a shower and take the day to yourself. I can make something for you

Yami: no it's fine...don't risk yourself for my *hugs him once more before going upstairs to get his heart back together*

Yugi: Yami...


	3. A Mistake

**-Monday-**

Yami: *getting ready for school. Not up to seeing Seto*

Yugi: Yami

Yami: yes

Yugi: Kaiba's on the phone. He yelled at me to tell you he needs to talk to you

Yami: *growls and goes downstairs and answers it* first if all, what happened stays between us. Second of all, yell at Yugi and I'll send your cold headless soul to the shadow realm! Now what do you want

Seto: *a bit startled* well you summed it up. The call was pointless and I can yell at him if I want to *hangs up*

Yami: *growls and shatters the phone*

Yugi: *flinches and whimpers in fear*

Yami: *holds him* shh I didn't mean to scare you *pets him*

Yugi: *curls up in a ball* I'm sorry I hate seeing you mad

Yami: it's okay. Come on before we're late

Yugi: *nods*

*time skip*

Yami: *at his locker*

Seto: *growling, opening his locker angrily*

Yami: *looks behind him*

Anzu *Tea's cousin* Seto notice me *pouting*

Yami: *cringes at her annoying voice as he remembers her doing this to him*

Seto: for the last time go away

Anzu: no!! I know you want me *smirks*

Seto: *wants to throw up* I rather see you dead

Yami: *growls* 'nobody messes with my man' *approaches them* Anzu he said no now leave

Anzu: well if it ain't the man whore Yami

Yami: *death stare at her, ready to send her ass to the shadow realm* just because I'm gay doesn't mean you can call me a whore. You should look the mirror slut. Opening your legs to every man you see

Anzu: *growls* Seto will be mine!!

Yami: no slut. Kaiba's mine

Seto: 'idiot' I'm-

Anzu: FAGGOT YOU'RE JEALOUS BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT YOU SETO IS STRAIGHT UNLIKE YOU MAN WHORE

Seto: who says I'm straight

Yami: *looks at him*

Anzu: *shock* w-what?!

Seto: who says I'm straight. You don't know me *looks at Yami*

Yami: *blushes lightly* before staring at Anzu* and it's his choice who he dates and not to be ruled around by a yapping bitch like yourself

Seto: *smirks*

Anzu: NO I REFUSE IT HE'S JUST COVERING YOUR FAGGOT ASS

Yami: *holds Seto's hand, getting ready to run but wants to rub it in as well* try again

Anzu: YAMI *tries to slap him*

Yami: *already running past her down the halls and through halls before hiding behind lockers*

Seto: what the fuck

Yami: shh be quiet *peeking from the lockers*

Seto: *looks at him curiously*

Anzu: *running by* FAGGOT WHERE ARE YOU

Yami: *sighs, relaxing* she's gone *stands up*

Seto: yeah...

Yami: *knows what's to come and starts walking away*

Seto: thank you...

Yami: *stops and looks back at him* not straight? Yet you are treating me like shit. And you know how I feel...of you *walks back to him*

Seto: *scuffs* I'm straight just wanted the slut to go away....though it sounds like she did the same to you

Yami: yeah...I told her off the bat I was...homosexual and she never got over it since then. Calling me a man whore and a faggot and I should drop dead. Nobody will want me and so on

Seto: I may hate you...even more now but I wouldn't tell you to...kill yourself

Yami: 'you did. You took my heart and shattered it' maybe you have in a way

Seto: move on I'm not interested

Yami: *growls and pins him to the lockers* no you're going to shut the fuck up and listen to me! I gave my body to you. I gave my heart to you. I told you I loved you and you don't care. Seto Kaiba the dumbass you are I love you

Seto: *tries kicking him away*

Yami: *kissed him, his heart bursting*

Seto: *shock, stiffens up*

Yami: *purrs, leaning into him, running his hands through his hair*

Seto: *grips his hips, grinding into him before his eyes went wide and he shoves him to the ground. Panting and trying to relax his heart*

Yami: *rubs his wrist, not sure if it's broken or sprain. Looks up at him with crimson red eyes, tears forming* I hope you rot from the inside out *gets up and runs off*


	4. I'm Sorry Yami

*months later and Yami is depressed. Not going to school anymore and barely leaves his room*

Yugi: *comes into Yami's room* Yami you up?

Yami: yeah...

Yugi: I'm gonna go hang out with Joey, Tea, and Tristan. Do you want to come?

Yami: *sighs* no...I want to be alone Yugi

Yugi: *looks at his desk with the bloody knife* Yami I can't leave you alone

Yami: I'm not gonna cut okay? An oath I promise you *gets up a and hugs him* please quit worrying about me and go enjoy the night okay?

Yugi: you're my friend Yami. I have rights to worry about you *looks up at him*

Yami: *saddens* Yugi it's just a coping mechanism. I will stop when I can get back up on my feet

Yugi: I hate seeing you sad and hurt Yami

Yami: I know. Trust me I know. I'll be fine. Now go on *smiles at him*

Yugi: I'll be texting you

Yami: I'll have my phone

Yugi: *nods and hugs him once more before heading out*

Yami: *sighs* no cutting you promised *goes downstairs to watch TV*

*the phone goes off*

Yami: *hums and answers it* hello?

Seto: Yami

Yami: great what do you want *his mood worsen*

Seto: can you come over? I need to talk to you

Yami: no. What you have to say you can say it now!

Seto: I'm sorry Yami...for everything

Yami: *confused* as in...that night or you actually see me and want me back 'please be the first'

Seto: *sighs* 'don't back out now Seto' the second one...

Yami: you hurt me

Seto: I know okay? Please, I need to see you 'see that you're alive. See the cuts Yugi's been talking about. See you in my arms, begging me to take you again' I'm dying and I know you are to *hangs up*

Yami: *hangs up a bit numb before putting on his shoes and walks up to Kaiba Corporation* 'please be the truth'


	5. Just Love Me

Yami: *opens the door* Seto?

Seto: *comes downstairs looking like shit* Yami

Yami: *frowns and sniffles as it's raining and he's cold and wet* damn and I thought I was terrible looking

Seto: *chuckles and closes the door and starts a fire* if I knew it was gonna rain I would've sent someone to you

Yami: *sniffles and cuddles into all the blankets on the couch* no it's fine...I guess

Seto: *sighs* I met what I said on the phone *approaches him, holding his hand before turning it over to the deep, long cuts and scars. Feeling defeated. Kissed every one of them*

Yami: *blushes, his heart beating faster* I know

Seto: *looks at him before sitting down and holds him onto his lap. Nuzzling his neck* I was an ass....please forgive me

Yami: *in tears* just love me, Seto

Seto: *looks at him. Wipes the tears away and leans into him for a kiss* I will. I promise

Yami: *smiles and nuzzles his cheek* I love you, Seto *purring softly*

Seto: *misses his purr and pets him* a cat you are

Yami: what's a cat?

Seto: *chuckles* nothing. Hungry?

Yami: *thinks* 'he's actually trying to make it up...and Yugi will be happy' yeah. Something soft though

Seto: *nods and kisses him before getting something*

Yami: *blushes* 'thank you' we coming out?

Seto: *stops and looks at him* only to your friends

Yami: well no shit

Seto: *growls*

Yami: *lust in his eyes* got you turn me on when you do that

Seto: I can tell. Be a good kitty and I might fuck you again

Yami: Seto I mean it

Seto: so do I

Yami: no seriously now. Fuck me now

Seto: *approaches him, roughly kissing him* anything for you and I really mean that *picks him up and carries him upstairs*

Yami: 'should I?' I love you?

Seto: I love you to Yami

Yami: *jumps him*

(I left it as a cliffhanger for your imaginations to start up X3)


End file.
